PokemonTCGResource:General disclaimer
The is an online, public collaboration of information hosted by Wikia, centering around the Pokémon Group's game, Pokémon: The Trading Card Game. All information contained on this website is provided by the voluntary efforts of individual players and groups working to develop a comprehensive information resource for all Pokémon fans to use and enjoy. This website is an open wiki. It allows anyone with access to the Internet to create and alter its articles and content. Please note that articles and information found within this wiki have not necessarily been reviewed by members of the Pokémon design team, employees of the Pokémon Group, Nintendo, or it's licensors.. Although much of the information presented on the will be accurate and up-to-date, the TCG Resource Wiki Staff cannot guarantee the validity and quality of the information. It should be understood that the content of any article may be modified or changed at any time by any member of the community. It should also be understood that any wiki page has a risk of becoming vandalized or improperly altered by users. To maintain a sense of community on this user-contributed resource, it is encouraged that any user encountering improper, offensive, or otherwise incorrect information simply take the time to edit the article in question and correct the problem. If any situations arise that warrant further involvement, they should be reported directly to the moderators for review. No Formal Design Reviews While members of the the Pokémon Group design team can and do access the , it should be understood that all articles cannot be officially reviewed at all times. Our community of editors use resources such as the and feeds to monitor new and changing content. It should be clearly understood that the is not consistently reviewed by official Nintendo staff. While all Nintendo employees may correct errors or engage in casual peer review, they have no legal duty to do so and thus all information read here is without any implied warranty of accuracy for any purpose or use whatsoever. Due to open community access to the , even articles that have been reviewed by official employees of Nintendo may later have been edited inappropriately, changing their original content. None of the contributors, sponsors, administrators, developers, or anyone else connected with the in any way whatsoever can be held responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these Web pages. No User Contracts and a Limited License By using the , you confirm that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and Nintendo, between you and the users of this site, or between you and anyone else who is in any way connected with this project or sister projects subject to your claims against them directly. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extra-contractual liability on the part of the or any of its agents, members, organizers, or other users. Providing content for the should be done voluntarily with no assumptions of content preservation or compensation from the Pokémon Group. There is no agreement or understanding between you and the regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the License; neither is anyone at Curse responsible if any contributor should change, edit, modify, or remove any information that you have posted on the . Trademarks Any of the trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights, or similar rights that are mentioned, used, or cited in an article are the property of their respective owners. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use as contemplated by the original authors of these articles under the licensing scheme. Unless otherwise stated, the is neither endorsed nor affiliated with any of the holders of any such rights, and as such the Wiki Staff cannot grant any rights to use any otherwise protected materials. Your use of any such or similar incorporeal property is at your own risk. It should be understood that Pokémon content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of the Pokémon Group, Nintendo or its licensors. All rights reserved. This site is a fan created one and is not affiliated with Nintendo. Category:Legal Category:Content Category:General